


Rapunzel et autres contes

by Nelja



Series: Comme un conte de fées... (sauf que non) [5]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other characters in cameos, Parody, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réécritures parodiques de contes avec les personnages de Get Backers dans les rôles principaux.</p><p>Adaptations de : Rapunzel, La bête à sept têtes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Yûya Aoki et Rando Ayamine

Moi : Bonjour, personnages de Get Backers !

Natsumi : Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Moi : Pour moi, ce sera un conte de fées à la noix.

Natsumi : *un peu désorientée* Un quoi ?

Moi : Il s'agit d'une sorte de pièce de théâtre, qui transmet l'histoire d'un conte de fées, avec comme acteurs des personnages de shônen manga - en l'occurence, vous.

Personnages de Get Backers : *bas* Arglh...

Moi : J'en ai déjà fait un certain nombre, dans des fandoms divers, et aujourd'hui je viens chez vous ! Aussi, approchez, approchez !

Personnages de Get Backers : *reculent*

Moi : Le conte d'aujourd'hui sera "Rapunzel", qui a parfois été traduit par "Raiponce" ou "Doucette". Enfin, vous voyez, non ?

Ban : *nonchalant* Absolument pas.

Natsumi : Ce n'est pas ce conte avec une héroïne aux cheveux très longs prisonnière dans une tour ?

Moi : Bravo, exactement ! Parfait, il y en a au moins une qui suit ! L'héroïne en question, pour des raisons (incontestables) principalement liées à des questions de longueur de cheveux, sera jouée par Kazuki !

Kazuki : *soupir* Je devine qu'il ne sert à rien de protester et de rappeler que je suis un homme...

Moi : Exactement ! C'est bien, les personnages intelligents, on n'a pas besoin de leur expliquer les choses ! Les parents de l'héroïne seront joués par Makubex et Sakura !

Sakura : *rougit*

Makubex : *soupir* Je devine qu'il ne sert à rien de protester et de rappeler que je suis plus jeune que Kazuki.

Moi : Encore gagné ! Sakura et toi, vous êtes trop choupi ensemble pour que je prenne quelqu'un d'autre ! (Et puis un couple hétéro, c'est mieux pour des parents, quand même).

Ban et Ginji : *soupir de soulagement*

Moi : La sorcière sera jouée par Akabane !

Akabane : *très calme* He bien, je pense que ça peut être un rôle intéressant. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai découper les gens à coup de scalpel ? C'est bien le moins, pour une sorcière médiévale qui est censé servir Satan...

Moi : Gloups... *élude la question* On verra. Et enfin, le prince sera joué par Jubei !

Jubei : *s'incline* *rougit juste un petit peu* Je serai heureux de pouvoir être aux côtés de Kazuki, s'il l'accepte.

Kazuki : *rougit aussi* Ce sera avec plaisir.

Moi : Eh bien, je ne peux que sourire de satisfaction devant ces personnages merveilleusement coopératifs (comme j'ai bien fait de ne pas vouloir faire jouer Ban ou Shido !)

Ban, Shido : *hochent la tête d'un air lourd de menaces*

Moi : Et je vais donc commencer le conte sans plus attendre !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois deux époux qui désiraient depuis longtemps avoir un enfant.

Makubex : Depuis longtemps ? Rappel : j'ai seize ans !

Moi : Oops... ben on va dire que le temps leur avait semblé long. Ou alors tu as commencé bien jeune, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Makubex : *suggestion posée* On peut aussi supprimer cette phrase qui n'est là que pour le cliché et n'ajoute rien à l'histoire...

Moi : Groumph grrr...

Makubex : *air impitoyable* Si tu veux m'avoir comme personnage, il faudra bien t'y habituer. Je traquerai chaque erreur de logique dans ton conte jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre bug !

Moi : Mais c'est un conte de fées ! Comment tu veux trouver de la logique dedans ?

Makubex : Je n'ai pas dit que je m'attendais à en trouver, juste que j'en mettrais moi-même.

Moi : Au secours ! Enfin bref, un jour, la femme se retrouva enceinte.

Sakura : Quelle bonne nouvelle !

Moi : Mais près de chez eux vivait un sorcier puissant et redouté, dans une forteresse entourée de hauts murs. Par contre, son jardin était le plus magnifique du monde, et la femme aimait le contempler.

Mabubex : Par-dessus les hauts murs ? Enceinte ?

Moi : On n'a qu'à dire que tu y as lancé une webcam par-dessus le mur, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour, en regardant le beau jardin (par la webcam), elle y vit un plant de la raiponce la plus magnifique, et elle eut violemment envie d'en manger, tellement qu'elle perdit l'appétit.

Sakura : Je ne suis pas si capricieuse, quand même !

Moi : Tu sais, les envies de femme enceinte...

Sakura : *soupir blasé*

Makubex : Que se passe-t-il, ma chère femme ? Tu es si pâle...

Sakura : Helas, j'ai tellement envie de manger de cette raiponce qui pousse de l'autre côté du mur ! Je ne peux plus rien manger d'autre...

Moi : Le mari, qui aimait sa femme, se prépara un équipement d'escalade et alla voler nuitamment la salade du sorcier.

Sakura : *le voit revenir* Oh, merci, merci *gnape la raiponce* Non seulement ça a l'air délicieux, mais c'est délicieux !

Moi : Mais c'était si délicieux que le jour d'après, elle en avait encore trois fois plus envie qu'avant.

Makubex : Il vaut mieux que je ne retourne pas en chercher alors, ce serait encore pire ! Genre, neuf fois plus qu'avant.

Moi : Mais euh !

Makubex : *serviable* Croissance exponentielle pour une suite géométrique. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Moi : Mais euh ! (le retour) D'abord, ce n'est pas jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'est jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse ! De plus *air larmoyant* que sont des raisonnements logiques devant la peine de Sakura-chan ?

Sakura : Sakura-chan, maintenant. Je ne suis plus une gamine, tu sais ?

Moi : Et pour conclure, c'est dans le script ! Alors Makubex, tu y retournes ! Maintenant !

Makubex : *hausse les épaules* Je disais ça pour aider, hein ? C'est ton histoire qui prend l'eau, après tout.

Moi : Et quelques soirs plus tard, à la faveur de la nuit, il pénétra à nouveau dans le jardin. Mais alors qu'il allait cueillir encore un plant de raiponce, le sorcier apparut devant lui, comme par magie !

Akabane : *bas* C'est juste que les gens ne savent pas nous suivre des yeux dès qu'on va un peu vite... *très calme, et juste un peu ironique* Tiens, voilà notre voleur...

Makubex : *gloups*

Akabane : *ricane doucement* Et en plus, récidiviste. Je me demande s'il peut bien avoir des excuses qui l'empêcheront de goûter à mon scalpel. *à Makubex* C'est maintenant ou jamais, vous savez ?

Makubex : Ma femme est enceinte, et elle avait tellement envie de des raiponces qu'elle serait morte si je n'étais pas allé en chercher.

Akabane : Oh, c'est donc ça *réfléchit* Je crois que nous pouvons arriver à un arrangement. Je vous donnerai autant de raiponce que nécessaire, et votre femme ne mourra pas. Mais...

Makubex : Mais quoi ?

Akabane : Mais en échange, vous devrez me donner l'enfant quand il sera né. *grand sourire pervers* Je vous rassure, je m'en occuperai très bien.

Makubex : C'est quoi ce chantage !

Akabane : Du chantage, comme c'est si joliment dit. d'un autre côté, la loi est de mon côté. Je ne crois pas qu'on me reproche quoi que ce soit s'il arrive quelque chose à un vulgaire voleur dans mon jardin. Et ça ne sauverait pas votre femme, n'est-ce pas ? *sourire moqueur*

Moi : Le père fut contraint d'accepter. Quand son épouse accoucha, le sorcier vint prendre l'enfant.

Sakura : *serre dans ses bras un chibi-Kazuki* Non ! Ne me prenez pas mon beau-frère... euh, pardon, mon fils ! Je ne le laisserai pas à un pervers comme vous !

Akabane : Vous savez, de ce point de vue-là, il n'a pas grand chose à craindre, il ressemble trop à une fille.

Sakura : *méfiante* Ca change quoi ?

Akabane : Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Himiko : j'ai fait équipe avec elle pendant longtemps, et jamais je ne lui ai fait de propositions inconvenantes impliquant des scalpels ou autre chose.

Sakura : Mais... ça ne justifie rien du tout ! Rendez-moi Kazuki !

Moi : Mais le sorcier n'eut cure de ses protestations, emmena l'enfant, et lui donna le nom de Rapunzel, qui veut dire Raiponce en allemand - car ce conte est un conte allemand, vous saurez tout.

Sakura et Makubex : Hélas !

Moi : Et tout cela ne serait pas arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas mis une webcam dans le jardin de leur voisin. Comme quoi information mal acquise et surveillance policière ne profitent jamais. Enfin, ce serait la morale de cette histoire si elle était finie.

Makubex : Rarement vu morale plus ridicule.

Moi : *ignore* Mais là, nous allons oublier les parents (qui après tout n'ont plus aucun rôle dans ce conte, na ) et partir sur tout à fait autre chose. L'enfant élevé par le sorcier grandit, et devint la plus belle créature sous le soleil. Qu'on le prenne pour un garçon ou une fille, on l'aurait de toute façon trouvé beau.

Kazuki : J'aimerais qu'on précise de façon un peu plus active que je suis un garçon.

Moi : *bas* Mais oui, on y croit. *haut* Rapunzel avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs et très longs. Quand il eut douze ans, le sorcier l'enferma en haut d'une tour sans porte ni escaliers, avec juste une petite fenêtre en haut. Quand le sorcier voulait monter...

Akabane : Rapunzel, laisse descendre tes cheveux.

Moi : Alors l'enfant laissait pendre ses cheveux par la fenêtre. Ils étaient si longs qu'ils arrivaient jusqu'à terre, et le sorcier y montait comme on monte à la corde lisse. Des années passèrent ainsi. Mais un jour, un prince errant passa à proximité, et entedit Kazuki chanter.

Jubei : Quelle est cette jolie voix ?

Moi : Il chercha une porte, mais n'en trouva point. Il était en train de pester contre l'incompétence de l'architecte, quand le sorcier arriva. Il se cacha, et vit comment il montait. Il attendit qu'il redescende et soit parti...

Jubei : Rapunzel, laisse descendre tes cheveux !

Kazuki : Est-ce que le sorcier a encore oublié son chapeau ?

Moi : Le prince n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se trouver en haut de la tour, mais c'était un prince aventurier, et par là-même prêt à prendre ce qu'il trouverait, à occire les monstres et secourir les princesses (et non pas le contraire), prendre les trésors même quand il était un peu perturbé par l'absence de monstre et de porte, tout ça.

Jubei : Je me sens légèrement déprécié.

Moi : T'inquiète pas, c'est pas toi, c'est ton perso *reprend* Ceci dit, toute son expérience ne l'avait pas préparé à ce qu'il fallait faire quand on rencontre un beau jeune homme, roturier de surcroit, au sourire lumineux.

Jubei : Gloups... *très intimidé* Bonjour.

Moi : Rapunzel n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre que le sorcier, mais le respect que le prince lui témoignait le rassura.

Kazuki : *sourit* Bonjour.

Moi : A partir de ce soir-là, le prince revint tous les soirs. Les premiers jours ils parlèrent longuement, les jours suivants ils firent plus que parler, et finalement...

Jubei : Rapunzel, je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. Soyez mon compagnon, pour toutes nos vies.

Kazuki : *met sa main dans la sienne en rougissant quand même un tout petit peu* Ce serait avec joie, mais je ne peux pas sortir de la tour.

Moi : Le prince et Rapunzel, affligés, cherchèrent un moyen, quand ce dernier eut une idée.

Kazuki : Si vous le voulez bien, laissez-moi votre cape.

Moi : *interrompt* Car le prince, comme tout bon prince de conte de fées, portait une grande cape classe.

Kazuki : *poursuit* J'en déferai la trame, et avec les fils je tisserai une échelle de corde. Je suis assez bon avec ça.

Moi : Et Jubei dut l'admettre, car même s'il pouvait à peu près envisager l'idée de faire une échelle avec des fils, l'idée de retrouver des fils avec du tissu lui passait par-dessus la tête. Ceci dit, c'est avec joie qu'il laissa sa cape, même s'il avait l'air un peu moins classe.

Jubei : J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt nous enfuir ensemble...

Kazuki : Moi aussi, mon ami !

Moi : Mais le sorcier continuait à venir tous les jours - le prince, lui, venait la nuit. Un jour, par hasard, il remarqua quelque chose sous le lit.

Akabane : Quelle est cette chose ?

Kazuki : Rien de spécial. Je ne dois pas avoir nettoyé depuis longtemps.

Akabane : He bien, montre-moi ce "rien de spécial"

Moi : Quand le sorcier aperçut cette cape d'homme, à moitié transformée en une échelle de corde, il n'eut absolument aucun mal à reconstituer ce qui s'était passé.

Akabane : He bien, mon cher, on dirait que vous êtes tellement débauché que vous isoler du monde ne suffit pas à maintenir votre pureté intacte. *réfléchit en jouant avec un de ses scalpels* Que vais-je faire de vous ?

Moi : Kazuki tremblait de peur.

Kazuki : J'ai le droit aussi de faire remarquer qu'Akabane parlant de pureté perdue, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ?

Moi : Seulement entre deux claquements de dents. Il fait peur, Akabane, hein ?

Akabane : Ca y est, je sais. *lui coupe ses longs cheveux à coups de scalpel*

Moi : Et le sorcier impitoyable l'emmena dans un endroit désert, où Rapunzel vécut misérablement...

Akabane : C'était la vengeance du sorcier, premier chapitre. Voyons maintenant le second. Il peut être intéressant...

Moi : Il noua les cheveux coupés de Rapunzel. Quand le prince s'en revint...

Jubei : Rapunzel, laisse descendre tes cheveux !

Moi : Le sorcier avait accroché les cheveux à un crochet, et le prince monta sans défiance. Mais, quand l arriva en haut...

Akabane : *mortellement calme* Surprise !

Moi : Le sorcier regardait le prince avec un regard mauvais.

Akabane : Oh, vous êtes venu chercher votre cher et tendre ! Quel dommage, le mignon petit oiseau n'est plus au nid. Le chat l'a mangé, et *sort son scalpel* il pourrait bien vous arracher les yeux aussi.

Jubei : Où est Rapunzel ?

Akabane : Rapunzel est perdu pour vous, vous ne le reverrez jamais plus. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours vous venger sur moi, si vous le pouvez. Cela fait longtemps que j'a n'ai pas profité d'un bon combat. Nous allons nous battre. Indice : je gagne toujours.

Moi : Mais le prince accablé, plutôt que de se battre, sauta par la fenêtre de désespoir.

Akabane : *soupir* Quitte à se suicider, il aurait au moins pu essayer de se battre. Aucun sens de ce qui est excitant...

Moi : Mais le prince ne mourut pas. Au pied de la tour poussaient d'épaisses ronces. Elles amortirent sa chute, mais lui crevèrent les yeux.

Jubei : *soupir* Ca fait longtemps que personne ne m'avait vanné sur le fait que j'étais aveugle, tiens...

Moi : Mais c'est dans le script ! (Bon, d'accord, peut-être que cette part du scénario a légèrement influé sur le casting, lalala) *reprend* Au lieu de rentrer intelligemment dans son royaume se faire soigner, il se mit à errer dans la forêt, ne se nourrissant que de racines et de baies, et se lamentant sans cesse.

Jubei : Mon cher époux, qu'ai-je fait ?

Moi : *bas* Il est bien prompt à officialiser leur relation.

Jubei : Hélas, que n'ai-je pu être auprès de toi pour te protéger ?

Moi : *bas* Je persiste à dire que ce rôle lui va bien. *haut* Pendant des années, il vécut une vie de misère. Mais à force d'errer, il finit par arriver jusqu'au désert où la sorcier avait abandonné Rapunzel. Il y vivait, dans la misère lui aussi, avec l'enfant qu'il avait mis au monde.

Jubei, Kazuki, Makubex, Sakura : STOP ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Moi : *air innocent* Quoi, ça ?

Jubei : Le mpreg, ce genre maudit !

Kazuki : Je suis un homme !

Sakura : *gentiment condescendante* Il n'y a que les femmes qui peuvent avoir des enfants.

Makubex : *approuve* C'est scientifique.

Moi : Vous êtes sûrs ?

Jubei, Kazuki, Makubex, Sakura : OUI !

Moi : *à Jubei et Kazuki* Dans Naruto, il y a un petite avec de longs cheveux noirs qui se bat avec des clochettes et des fils et des aiguilles, c'est pas votre fille ? J'aurais cru...

Jubei, Kazuki : NON ! C'est juste une coïncidence !

Moi : *boude* J'aimais bien l'idée, pourtant...

Akabane : *arrive* Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai l'impression d'être exclu...

Jubei, Kazuki, Makubex, Sakura : *bas* Ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

Moi : He bien, nous étions en train de discuter à propos de l'enfant de Jubei et Kazuki.

Akabane : *tout doucement* Oooooh, c'est ton idée ?

Moi : Voui.

Akabane : *grand sourire* A mon avis, un cerveau capable d'idées aussi tordues devrait être examiné de plus près, pour le bien de la science.

Moi : Gloups... *poursuit* Enfin bref, Kazuki n'avait pas eu d'enfant.

Jubei, Kazuki, Makubex, Sakura : *bas, à Akabane* Au fond, on t'a peut-être mal jugé.

Akabane : *grand sourire psychopathe*

Jubei, Kazuki, Makubex, Sakura : *frissonnent* Ou peut-être pas.

Moi : Dans le désert, Jubei entendit une voix qu'il reconnut, et se dirigea vers elle. Quand il le vit, Rapunzel lui sauta au cou en pleurant.

Kazuki : Comme je suis heureux ! Le sorcier ne t'a pas tué !

Jubei : *gêné* Argh, c'est justement ce que j'allais dire. *haut* pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été là pour vous...

Kazuki : Ce n'est pas grave. Plus maintenant. Vraiment.

Moi : Les larmes de Kazuki lui coulèrent dans les yeux, et il recouvra la vue.

Makubex : Puis-je me permettre d'émettre encore une objection scientifique quant à ce moyen de guérison ?

Moi : Meuh non ! C'est juste que... *pipote* sa cécité n'était que psychosomatique, et due à son sentiment de perte et de culpabilité, alors quand il retrouve son chéri, il guérit, c'est plus plus compliqué que ça !

Makubex : Mouais...

Moi : En tout cas, ils rentrèrent dans le royaume du prince, où ils furent accueillis avec beaucoup de joie (et quelques reproches pour ne même pas avoir envoyé une carte postale).

Kazuki : *ferme* Mais comme nous sommes dans un conte de fées, on passera ce genre de détails.

Moi : Exactement ! En tout cas, ils se marièrent enfin officiellement, et *voit briller le scalpel d'Akabane* ils n'eurent pas d'enfants. Du tout. Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours.

FIN


	2. La bête à sept têtes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réécriture d'un conte français, "Caracol, Bistecol", qui a le même schéma que le classique "La bête à sept têtes", avec Shido/Madoka comme couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau conte sur Get Backers ! Mais avant tout, on m'a prévenue la dernière fois d'un cruel manque d'avertissements...

Makubex : Prévenir à l'avance ne rend pas la chose moins terrible, tu sais.

Moi : Mais si, quand il s'agit de citer les auteurs !

Makubex : Ah oui, c'est même indispensable. *air innocent* même si je rappelle en passant que ceci est le chapitre deux.

Moi : Et donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rando Akimine et Yuya Aoki.

Makubex : Ce qui signifie que tu joues avec les destins de gens qui ne t'appartiennent pas. *froid* Ai-je déjà dit ce que je pensais de cette attitude ?

Moi : Et, pire que cela, il y a dans ce conte du Shido/Madoka. Nous recommandons à tous les gens qui détestent Madoka, en particulier aux amoureux du Akabane/Shido, de rebrousser chemin tout de suite et de choisir parmi la multitude de fics sur ffnet celle qui répondra à leurs désirs !

Shido : *bas* Si lesdites fics pouvaient disparaître, cela serait bon pour mon ego.

Moi : *poursuit* ...s'ils restent, c'est au risque de garder de la rancoeur envers l'auteur et autres effets secondaires désagréables. Le conte choisi s'appelle "Caracol, Bistecol".

Shido : *quelque peu soucieux* C'est quoi ce titre ridicule !

Moi : Il existe une autre version qui s'appelle "La bête à sept têtes" mais le casting de Get Backers en manquait cruellement, sans compter que je n'ai encore vu que l'anime et donc je ne connais pas les frères Miroku qui auraient fait très bien dans le rôle...

Ban : Oui, oui, abrège !

Moi : ...aussi il a été décidé de faire avec le petit budget et de la remplacer par un géant.

Ginji : Un géant ? Où ça ?

Moi : En fait, pour ce rôle, il a été décidé d'engager Hishiki.

Ginji : Qui ça ?

Moi : Mais si, un perso secondaire, dans l'épisode d'arrivée de Madoka, à qui tu as latté la gueule ! Vous vous ne rappelez jamais vos adversaires ?

Ginji : Mais non ! L'important, c'est qu'on ait ramené ce qu'on nous demande *sourire niais* et que tout le monde soit heureux !

Moi : *blasée* Bon, il serait peut-être temps de répartir aussi les personnages principaux ? Ca peut servir... Notre héros sera, bien sûr, joué par Shido.

Shido : *fronce les arcades sourcilières, à défaut de sourcils*

Moi : Et comme je suis d'humeur généreuse, ses animaux seront joués par de vrais animaux, et pas par des humains cosplayés.

Shido : *soupir de soulagement*

Le reste du casting : *soupir de soulagement encore plus gros*

Moi : Et la vieille mère du héros sera jouée par Ginji !

Ginji : *voix aigue* Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, là *chouine en SD* Je viens d'échapper de justesse au lapin, ce n'est pas pour avoir la vieille.

Moi : Mais tu comprends, tu étais un modèle pour les Volts, c'est, euh, un rôle maternel ? Bon, d'accord, c'est pipo. Mais ce n'est pas contestable.

Ginji : *soupir pitoyable*

Moi : La princesse sera jouée par Madoka !

Madoka : *grand sourire*

Hishiki : *grince des dents en se remémorant de mauvais souvenirs*

Moi : Et les parents de la princesse seront joués par Makubex et Sakura.

Makubex : Mon système de reconnaissance de motifs est peut-être trop sensible, mais j'ai envie de clamer que tu ne te renouvelles pas beaucoup.

Sakura : C'est si ennuyeux que ça ?

Makubex : Sans doute pas pour nous, mais pour les lecteurs, comment dire... bah, ils commencent à avoir l'habitude.

Moi : J'avais personne d'auuuuuutre !

Sakura : *bas* Tu pourrais au moins essayer de tourner ça de façon plus flatteuse pour nous...

Moi : Hum, alors disons qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne *conclut* Et le méchant sera joué par Emishi.

Emishi : He la ! Ce n'est pas parce que je passe mon temps à torturer les gens en les saignant avec mon fouet et en leur racontant de mauvaises blagues qu'il faut me donner un rôle de méchant !

Moi : *réflexion intense* Si, en fait.

Emishi : Ca ne correspond pas à ma nature profonde (sans compter que je risque de perdre à la fin).

Moi : *bas* On peut toujours trouver pire, regarde Ginji !

Emishi : *fixe le costume, particulièrement impressionné par le sac à main/très bas* Argh, tu as peut-être raison, poil au menton. *encore plus bas* Mes blagues ne sont pas si nulles... si ?

Moi : *ignore* Bien, bien, nous avons tout le monde, nous pouvons donc commencer dès maintenant !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un courageux jeune homme qui gagnait sa vie en fabriquant des balais pour nourrir sa vieille mère.

Shido : *bas* Dites-moi que ce n'est pas lui le personnage principal...

Moi : Notre héros avait beaucoup de respect pour sa mère, qui avait jadis été l'Empereur de la Foudre, même si maintenant le gâtisme la gagnait et elle se transformait de plus en plus souvent en limace niaise.

Shido : *mesquin* Ca me semble un bon résumé de la situation.

Ginji : *prend ladite forme de chibi, et pleure*

Moi : Et, très honnêtement, tout le monde se moquait d'eux dans leur dos. Mais au palais royal vivait le Grand Sénéchal, qui avait pour ambition de devenir Maître de la Blague...

Emishi : Ce n'est pas juste ! Ils sont tellement occupés à se moquer de cet homme, de ses balais et de sa vieille mère qu'ils n'ont plus le temps de rire à mes plaisanteries ! Mais... *sourire démoniaque* j'ai une idée ! Je vais aller dans la forêt, là où il coupe les arbres pour ses balais ! Je creuserai une grande fosse, il tombera dedans, il se blessera et ne pourra plus gagner sa vie, il deviendra misérable, et alors plus personne ne trouvera ça drôle, bwahaha ! (Enfin, j'espère).

Moi : Il se rendit dans la forêt, et creusa un très grand trou, qu'il recouvrit de branchages, de terre et d'herbes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de repérer ce piège parfait.

Emishi : Bwahahahaha !

Moi : Et en rentrant chez lui, il tomba dans la trappe en question, parce qu'elle était parfaite, et aussi parce que c'est une des lois de la comédie, que le poseur de trappes tombe toujours dedans.

Emishi : Mais on n'est pas dans une comédie !

Moi : *mesquine* Mais voyons, quelqu'un qui a ta charge comique distord l'univers autour de lui et en fait une comédie.

Emishi : Mouais... *haut* Au secouuuuuuurs !

Moi : Pendant la nuit, cette trappe, tellement admirablement faite qu'avoir servi une fois ne la rendait pas moins dangereuse, captura un lièvre, un ours et un lion, qui vinrent rejoindre le Grand Sénéchal au fond de la fosse.

Emishi : Je vais les exterminer à coups de fouet, comme ça j'aurai un peu à manger...

Moi : Malheureusement, selon les règles de base de l'univers comique, ton fouet est resté sur le bord de la fosse quand tu as trébuché.

Emishi : Au secooouuuuuurs ! Le retoooouuuuuur !

Moi : Le lendemain, alors que notre héros allait chercher sa matière première dans la forêt, il entendit des appels au secours. Il s'approcha de la fosse, mais n'y tomba pas, parce qu'il n'était pas complètement crétin et qu'il faisait jour.

Emishi : *bas* C'est pas juste !

Moi : S'il était tombé, qui t'aurait remonté ? Le lion commence à avoir faim, là...

Emishi : *rire nerveux* Vu sous cet angle... *haut* Shido, mon ami, aide-moi à sortir de cette fosse qu'a creusée un ennemi de l'humanité !

Shido : OK, je vais te lancer une corde.

Emishi : *tout bas* Euh, je ne monte pas tout de suite, il y a le lion qui me fait peur et qui veut passer avant.

Shido : Pourquoi pas ?

Emishi : Comment ça, pourquoi pas ? Tu es censé avoir peur, hésiter, n'accepter qu'à grand peine !

Shido : *air d'incompréhension* Ca ne fait pas peur ! C'est un lion !

Moi : *bas* Accessoirement, s'il refuse de tirer la corde, tu restes au fond du trou.

Emishi : *se drape dans sa dignité* Mais justement, je disais ça de façon totalement désintéressée, juste pour l'intérêt dramatique de ton conte !

Moi : Pendant ce temps, Shido remontait l'ours qui quand on y pensait avait de très longues griffes et pouvait bien passer avant le Grand Sénéchal, depuis le temps qu'il attendait, après tout la patience est une vertu humaine, et puis le lion n'avait peut-être pas encore fini de partir. Shido finit pourtant par le remonter.

Shido : T'assures, chaussure ! A partir de maintenant, viens me voir si tu as le moindre problème ! Je ne suis pas un ingrat !

Moi : Il rentra chez lui, pendant que notre héros partait couper ses arbustes. Mais il entendit une petite voix au fond du trou. C'était le lièvre qui l'appelait.

Shido : Au point où j'en suis... *descend la corde une quatrième fois*

Moi : Puis il retourna enfin travailler. Mais, ce faisant, il se planta une écharde monumentale dans le doigt.

Shido : Ouilleuh ! *bas* Qui a décidé que je pourrais être handicapé par une blessure auss ridicule.

Moi : *bas* Mais pour couper des arbres, je t'assure que c'est pas facile ! *haut* Il se trouva donc dans l'impossibilité de manier sa hache. Alors qu'il rentrait chez sa mère, celle-ci le pansa avec application et inefficacité, en lui donnant le conseil suivant.

Ginji : Si tu as aidé le Grand Sénéchal, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui demander un prêt jusqu'à ce qu tu guérisses ? *grands yeux pleins d'étoiles* Je suis sûr qu'il t'aidera.

Moi : Shido se rendit chez le Grand Sénéchal, mais la porte lui demeura close.

Emishi : He, je ne suis pas si odieux ! C'est bien connu : je trahis une fois, pas deux ! J'ai des quota !

Moi : Mais le scénario du conte est comme ça, que veux-tu ?

Emishi : *boude*

Moi : Shido s'en retourna complètement brocouille, comme on dit dans le Bouchonnois. Mais alors qu'il se lamentait sur son sort au milieu de la nature sauvage, le lion apparut et lui laissa tomber une bourse d'or aux pieds. Elle appartenait à une bande de brigands qu'il avait dévorés un jour où il avait un petit creux.

Shido : Merci ! Au moins, les animaux, eux, ne sont pas des ingrats *bas* Pitié, ne me mets pas d'yeux pleins d'étoiles !

Moi : Mais non, les yeux en question furent réservés à la mère de Shido quand il alla lui apporter l'argent.

Ginji : Mon cher fils, je vais pouvoir manger des pizzas tous les jours ! Avec même des suppléments ! Et des pâtisseries *bave*

Moi : Et sa vieille mère étant à l'abri du besoin, notre héros décida de laisser tomber sa position bien établie dans le balai et d'aller un peu courir le monde. En chemin, il croisa le lion, puis l'ours, puis le lièvre, et tous décidèrent de se joindre à lui, même le lièvre qui avait un petit peu peur des autres mais qui était bien brave. Pendant cinq ans, ils dansèrent devant un public, et le lièvre jouait du tambour...

Shido : *bas* Au secours...

Moi : Mais un jour lui vint l'envie de rejoindre sa vieille mère.

Shido : *bas* Entre ça et la danse, il est certain que mon choix est vite fait.

Moi : Mais quand il revint, le village était tendu de noir, ce qui était étrange, et personne ne fit à notre héros des blagues à propos de manches à balai, ce qui était bien plus inquiétant.

Shido : *bas* Soit ils m'ont oublié, soit il se passe quelque chose. *haut* Aubergiste, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi le village est-il si triste ?

Paul : *en aubergiste* *bas* C'est qui ce plouc aux animaux qui n'est au courant de rien ! *haut* Hélas, il y a quelques années, un géant s'est installé dans la contrée ; pour ne pas la terroriser et écraser les villages, il demande qu'on lui sacrifie une jeune fille par an, et cette année c'est tombé sur la princesse Madoka.

Shido : Et personne ne s'est encore proposé pour aller lui régler son compte ?!

Paul : Ben il se trouve que le géant est cuirassé de fer, étouffe les ours et les loups à mains nues, détruit les armées, alors même si certains ont essayé, récement il y a pénurie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Shido : Moi j'irai, et je sauvera la princesse !

Paul : C'est ça, c'est ça. *soudaine réalisation* Ah, mais je te reconnais, toi ! Tu comptes l'assommer à cops de balai ? *ricane*

Moi : Notre héros alla visiter sa mère.

Ginji : Shido-chaaaaan !

Moi : Et il se prépara au jour où la princesse allait être sacrifiée. Le lion et l'ours étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de pourfendre un géant.

Shido : Les gars, je vous rappelle qu'il tue les lions et les ours à mains nues...

Moi : Aussi c'est l'opinion du lièvre qui finit à grand peine par prévaloir, comme quoi utiliser la ruse, autrement dite lâcheté, ne pouvait pas faire de mal de temps à autre.

Shido : *grogne pendant que le lion et l'ours, convaincus, hochent la tête* Ca sera ridicule devant la princesse *réfléchit* Moins ridicule que de se faire tuer, il est vrai. *hésite* Encore que...

Moi : Mais ses animaux réussirent à le convaincre, et de bon matin ils se retrouvèrent près du château du géant.

Hishiki : *de bonne humeur* Je vais avoir ma petite livraison de princesse, ce matin. *chante faux* Lalala... *gémit* Je suis absolument Out of character, et comme personne ne m'aime tout le monde s'en fiche !

Moi : *ne relève même pas* Le lapin se mit à courir en rond autour du château, en poussant de petits cris affolés et ridicules ; l'ours le suivit, avec un air vorace et ahuri, sa langue lui dégoulinant jusqu'au menton ; puis le lion, avec un tel air fier qu'on aurait cru qu'il tortillait du cul tout en marchant, et le géant trouvait cela si amusant qu'il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux.

Emishi : *en coulisses* Pffff, niveau blagues, sans tes animaux, tu n'es rien !

Shido *bas* Je suis censé prendre ça comme une insulte ?

Moi : Il arriva un moment où il commença à avoir la tête qui tournait, et se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de les choper tout de suite, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups... Mais le lapin, au dernier moment, au lieu de suivre toujours le même chemin comme un imbécile, dévia sa course (forcément, il y avait un géant dans le passage)

Hishiki : Oops...

Moi : L'ours et le lion sautèrent chacun sur une de ses jambes, et le géant qui avait déjà la tête qui tournait s'effondra. Mais il se serait relevé por les tuer tous si Shido n'était pas arrivé pour l'achever à coups de griffes.

Emishi : De quoi ?

Shido : *planque les traces de zoomorphie dans son dos* Comment dire... à vivre avec les animaux, j'ai appris quelques trucs. *rire gêné*

Emishi : Même à la baston, sans tes animaux tu n'es capable de rien !

Shido : *totalement imperturbable* Tu es encore plus mauvais en insultes qu'en blagues, apparemment.

Emishi : Ouiiiin !

Moi : Mais pendant ce temps, les gardes qui avaient la trouille avaient amené la princesse Madoka avec les indications "c'est tout droit jusqu'en haut, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper". Bien sûr, il voulait des jeunes filles, mais on ne savait jamais, il pouvait être particulièrement bouché, ou aimer les bonus...

Madoka : *monte en s'écorchant les genoux* Je suppose que je suis supposée pleurer, là, pour les règles du conte ? (Sinon, je serais pas loin de m'énerver)

Moi : Mais quand elle arriva en haut, elle fut accueillie par une voix amicale.

Shido : Salut ! *essaie d'être poli, mais n'y arrive pas, a juste l'air gêné* Moi et mes animaux, on a tué le géant.

Moi : Mais dans de telles circonstances, la politesse n'était pas vraiment nécessaire pour un bon premier contact. La princesse remercia, battit des mains, fit un gros calin aux animaux (Shido se sentit bien un peu jaloux, mais quand même, c'était une princesse, alors pas avant le mariage, hein), partagea entre eux son collier de corail (et là, Shido se sentit déjà un peu moins jaloux) puis promit le mariage à son sauveur (et là, il ne se sentait plus jaloux du tout)

Madoka : Mais avant de rentrer chez mes parents, je suis épuisée (par l'ascension de la montagne en aveugle, tout ça), et je ferais bien un petit somme !

Shido : Je vous en prie, princesse, je veillerai sur votre sommeil !

Moi : Mais notre héros était lui aussi épuisé d'avoir combattu, et il demanda au lion de le réveiller si jamais il y avait quelque chose qui vallait la peine d'être combattu, lequel demanda à l'ours de faire de même, lequel ordonna au lapin de le réveiller en cas de problème, lequel en tant que pauvre herbivore n'avait personne à terroriser si ce n'est l'herbe, mais n'en était pas moins rompu, et en quelques minutes ils dormaient tous comme juges à l'audience.

Shido, Madoka and co : Zzzzzzzz...

Moi : Mais c'est alors que le Grand Sénéchal vint à passer par là...

Emishi : Oh, quelle surprenante coïncidence ! C'est connu, j'aime tomber dans les trappes, je dois aussi fréquenter les endroits à géants, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Tu viens pour ricaner à la mort de la princesse parce qu'elle n'a jamais ri de tes blagues ?

Emishi : Quelle horreur ! C'est pas que je sois contre un petit spectacle gore de temps en temps, mais il y a bien mieux que moi, enfin !

Moi : Tu viens pour te moquer de mes problèmes de cohérence, alors ?

Emishi : Très bonne idée *ricane*

Moi : Hum, on ne peut pas dire que ça sonne bien, mais passons. c'est alors que le Grand Sénéchal, qui était venu relever les erreurs de cohérence de l'auteur, vint à passer par là. Quand il vit le cadavre du géant à terre et les autres endormis, il comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé, enfin pas dans les détails, mais tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Emishi : Je me sens pris d'une idée démoniaque : allons dire au roi que j'ai sauvé moi-même la princesse ! Il me donnera richesse et pouvoir, et probablement la main de sa fille, qui après tout n'est pas plus moche qu'une autre...

Madoka : *bas* Je devrais peut-être me sentir vexée, là.

Emishi : Bon, en tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce boulet ne l'aura pas !

Moi : Il trancha la tête de notre héros pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné (il dormait, OK, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une), et réveilla la princesse.

Emishi : He bien, il est temps de rentrer au château avec votre sauveur *joue au football avec la tête du géant, parce qu'il a la flemme de la porter*

Madoka : Où est-il ? Ce n'est pas vous !

Emishi : He, tu n'es pas censée être aveugle, toi ?

Madoka : Ce n'est pas sa voix !

Emishi : Mais, eux, c'est moi qui contrefais ma voix !

Madoka : Vous êtes notre Sénéchal. Rien à voir, donc.

Emishi : Mais je contrefaisais ma voix tout à l'heure !

Madoka : *soupir* Je crois qu'il y a des fois où on me prend vraiment pour une cruche...

Emishi : Bon, eh bien il va falloir t'en convaincre par un autre moyen ! *sort son arme* Tu vas, à l'instant, sur ta part de paradis, jurer que devant ton père tu soutiendras que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé. Sinon je te chatouille jusqu'à la mort !

Moi : Madoka promit tout ce qu'il voulait, espérant que son véritable sauveur viendrait la chercher.

Emishi : *bas* Mais je lui ai coupé la tête !

Moi : *bas* Une chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas su, sinon elle se serait laissé tuer.

Emishi : *air mystérieux* Je suis donc plus intelligent que moi-même en ai conscience, de ne pas lui avoir dit ! C'est vrai, si je revenais juste avec le géant et que la princesse était morte quand même, n'aurais-je point l'air con ?

Moi : Il la ramena à son père, qui ne se dédit pas de sa promesse, et commença à préparer le mariage. Mais pendant ce temps, le lièvre avait fini par se réveiller. Quand il vit la situation, il poussa un oops retentissant qui réveilla les autres animaux, et quand le lion et l'ours virent que leur maître était mort et la princesse évaporée, ils poussèrent de terribles hurlements qui impliquaient très certainement du civet de lièvre.

Shido : *bas* J'aimerais qu'on s'occupe un peu plus de moi, là, la tête tranchée commence à me donner des crampes au cou, même en effets spéciaux.

Moi : Il se trouva que le lièvre connaissait opportunément une herbe magique qui recollait les têtes coupées, et le lion lui laissa entendre que s'il ne l'avait pas ramenée au bout de la moitié d'un quart d'heure, il en aurait besoin pour lui-même. Mais le lièvre, aussi rapide que botaniste, tint les délais, et ils replacèrent la tête de leur maître sur les épaules.

Shido : J'ai bien dormi ! Mais où est la princesse ?

Moi : Les animaux, d'un commun accord, sautèrent la partie sur le petit somme improvisé et lui dirent juste que la princesse était partie.

Shido : Oh rage ! Oh désespoir ! Elle qui semblait si douce ! Elle n'aura certainement pas voulu épouser un pauvre fabriquant de balais... montreur d'animaux... enfin, tout ça, quoi. *angst*

Moi : La tête basse, il rentra chez lui, et la vieille mère l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et son porridge préféré.

Ginji : Quelle triste tête fais-tu, mon fils ! C'est pourtant un jour prompt aux réjouissances !

Shido : *morne* Ah ouais ?

Ginji : Ha ha, tu fais ta crise d'adolescence, mais la nouvelle que je vais te donner devrait te remonter le moral : la princesse n'est pas morte ! Elle a été sauvée par le Grand Sénéchal et doit l'épouser bientôt !

Shido : QUOI ? Comment tu sais ça ?

Ginji : C'est la petite Himiko qui me l'a dit, et c'est Hven lui lui a soufflé la nouvelle, et elle l'a reçue directement de... en gros, c'est une information fiable !

Shido : *bas* Vraiment, je ne suis peut-être pas le perso le plus intelligent de ma série, mais là, qu'on me permette de penser qu'il y a anguille sous roche *haut* Je vais me rendre au mariage !

Ginji : Très bonne idée, mon choupinet. Ca te fera du bien d'aller faire un peu la fiesta.

Moi : Shido se rendit en ville, et tout était tendu de blanc, et personne ne lui fit de blague sur les manches à balai...

Paul : Salut ! Faut-il que je t'explique encore la situation comme à l'idiot du village ?

Shido : Non. Cette fois-ci, je suis au courant. La princesse se marie. *sombre* La seule chose que tu peux me dire, si tu es bien renseigné, est si elle a l'air heureuse.

Paul : Maintenant que tu le dis, elle a l'air assez déprimée. Ca doit être le choc d'avoir failli servir de pature au géant.

Shido : *un peu rasséréné* Bon, nous allons parier que cette fois c'est moi qui te surprendrai, aubergiste. Combien paries-tu que je peux obtenir de la nourriture de la table du roi ?

Paul : *sentant le vent tourner* C'est étrange, je ne me sens vraiment pas d'humeur aux jeux d'argent, ces temps-ci... disons un repas ?

Shido : Tope-là !

Paul : *bas* S'il gagne, il aura le repas du roi sous le nez, et n'aura plus l'envie de dévorer son lot, he he he...

Moi : Shido envoya ses animaux au palais qui, parès une belle course-poursuite contre les chiens du roi, allèrent gratter à l'huis de la princesse.

Madoka : Mozart, mon chien, est-ce toi ? *ouvre la fenêtre* Oh, mes amis, êtes-vous venus me sauver ?

Moi : Par une efficace pantomime, ils lui répliquèrent qu'ils étaient seulement venus chercher à manger. Mais, considérant que ce n'était que partie remise, la princesse ne se laissa pas abattre et les chargea de rôtis et de douceurs, à tel point qu'ils réussirent même à retourner jusqu'à leur maître en n'en ayant même pas mangé la moitié.

Shido : *de bonne humeur* Ainsi, la princesse a semblé heureuse de vous voir *à l'aubergiste* Combien paries-tu que je peux épouser la princesse, à la place du Sénéchal ?

Paul : *un peu moins prudent sur quelque chose d'aussi énorme* Hum, autant de repas que tu en voudras !

Shido : Cela me va !

Moi : Et il ordonna à ses animaux d'aller se montrer au repas des fiançailles. Ils firent un joli spectacle comme ils en avaient l'habitude, avec le tambourin et tout, puis s'inclinèrent bien bas devant la princesse. Le roi, intrigué, la fit venir.

Makubex : Que voulaient ces animaux qui sont venus te voir ?

Madoka : Ils m'apportaient un message de leur maître.

Makubex : Qui est ce maître ? Tu le connais ?

Madoka : Un peu, oui. Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à prendre le thé ?

Moi : Le roi sentit que le désir de sa fille n'était pas à négliger, et envoya vivement un riche carrosse chercher notre héros.

Shido : Tu peux préparer tes repas, aubergiste !

Moi : Il se rendit au château, et fut invité à prendre le thé avec le roi, la reine, la princesse et le fiancé de la princesse ; mais ce dernier semblait très peu à son aise.

Emishi : *bas* Je croyais que quand on coupait la tête de quelqu'un, c'était définitif, comme dans Highlander !

Moi : Le roi et la reine en furent fort surpris.

Sakura : Que se passe-t-il ? Connaissez-vous cet homme et ces bêtes ?

Emishi : Pas du tout !

Madoka : Auriez-vous peur d'eux ?

Emishi : Je n'ai peur de rien, j'ai bien affronté le géant !

Shido : Il me semble que vous avez vraiment la mémoire courte. C'est moi qui ai affronté le géant, et vous m'avez tranché la tête, pour en récupérer la gloire !

Emishi : *bravache* Je ne vous ai pas tranché la tête, et la preuve, c'est qu'elle est encore sur vos épaules !

Makubex : *bas* cet argument me parait sans réplique.

Moi : Et Shido se sentit un peu stupide ; en effet, il n'avait aucune preuve. Contrairement au héros du conte d'origine, il avait négligé de trancher le bout de la langue du géant, ne faisant pas dans la boucherie, et comme la princesse avait juré de ne rien dire... il sentit que le conte tournait au vinaigre.

Emishi : *très fier* Et voilà ! Je l'avais dit ! Un petit imposteur de plus !

Moi : Mais à ce moment la princesse Madoka, comme par accident, passa ses bras autour du cou du lion, et fit tomber le collier de corail.

Sakura : C'est le collier que tu as reçu pour ton dernier anniversaire !

Makubex : Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Ma fille, qu'en as-tu fait ?

Madoka : Je l'ai donné à ceux qui ont vaincu le géant.

Emishi : *furieux* Je t'avais fait jurer de ne rien dire, pestouille !

Madoka : *air angélique* Mais je n'ai pas dit qui c'était. Après tout, ils peuvent ne plus être en main de celui à qui je l'ai donné. Il y a tant de voleurs de nos jours !

Makubex : *à Emishi* Mais toi tu as dit quelque chose, par contre !

Emishi : Oops...

Moi : C'est ainsi que la vérité fut rétablie. Le Grand Sénéchal fut chassé ignominieusement, alors que notre héros épousait la princesse ; et il y eut suffisamment à manger non seulement pour les héros du jour, mais aussi pour tous les animaux des campagnes, gracieusement fournie par l'aubergiste qui se mordait les doigts d'avoir perdu son pari. Quand au héros et à la princesse, ils vécurent heureux pour toujours.

FIN


End file.
